


Secert Lovers

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Yao and Alfred have been in a secret relationship for years and now everyone knows about it and are having mixed feelings about the new couple.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the meeting room and everyone was doing there usual yelling and fighting with each other over political or trading issues. Except for two people who seem to be in their own little world much far away and peaceful then the chaos that is happening, these two are none other then Wang Yao and Alfred f Jones also known as China and the United States of America respectfully. The two countries have been in a secret relationship behind everyone's back including their own bosses. Alfred has his arm's wrapped tightly around Yao's tiny waist as he looks at all of the chaos in front of him, smiling and laughing at the many curse words being use. Yao hums softly to himself as he cuddles his Hello Kitty plushie close to his chest and giving her little kisses and whispering sweet nothings in Mandarin and feels his lover's chest bounce as he giggles softly. "You are just adorable~" Alfred moans as he turns Yao's head towards him in order to kiss him. "Aiya~ Naughty Měiguó, wait until we leave please?" Yao whines with an adorable pout and kitty cat eyes that shine with hints of playfulness and mischief. Alfred giggles and goes back to watching more of the circus until finally Ludwig calls for the meeting to be over and binds everyone goodbye as he gathered all of his things and leaves with Felancio following him close behind along with his grumpy brother and a distracted Kiku as he was talking with Hong Kong and Taiwan about his lasted manga. Ivan and Natalia also left leaving the room with a chilling feeling as the only two in the room where them saved for Yao's Hello Kitty plushie and pet panda named Kě'ài de who was cuddling up in her masters lap cuddling with Kǎi dì māo as her owner and his boyfriend stand in comfortable silence. "Well, we're alone now." Alfred announced as he takes hold of Yao's hand and begins to lead him outside to the front of the building. "My place or yours?" Alfred asked as the two walk towards his car. "Mine please aru." Yao blushes as he thinks about all of the things that they could do in the pravitcy of his bedroom. Alfred giggles and helps Yao into his car before driving them all the way to his home in the beautiful bamboo forest. "Those two are so adorable together don't you think so Kuma?" Mathew asked his pet polor bear cub that he was carrying safely in his arm's. "Too cheesy for my taste." Kuma says as she yawns growing tired. "By the way, who are you?" "I'm Canada."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Yao have fun at Yao's house

beautiful home and parked the car in his spacious garage. The two hop out and made their way to the front door where Yao put in his password before unlocking the door and letting Alfred and his panda walk inside. Alfred stares in awe as he removes his shows and hangs up his suite jacket. No matter how many times he visits Yao's house it still amazed him with how beautiful it is. Alfred in a trace like state begins to walk all the way up the stairs to Yao's beautiful bedroom. He sits on his bed and studies every last adorable detail of his beautiful childlike room. He spots some panda and hello kitty plushies along with some bunny's and eagles as well that represent him and Yao on a nearby shelf. but, what really surprised him was the picture of the two of them when he helped save him from the upcoming ww3 of Yao and India, in the picture he was carrying him bridal style while Yao had his head and other injuries bandage up and his army jacket was over his shoulder as he was looking dead at the camera with a murderous look of a true American veteran. It sent shivers up his spine as he remembers that horrible incident thank goodness everyone made it out alive and not severely injured or possibly dead. He was snapped out of his thoughts as he feels arm's wrapped around his waist and the smell of vanilla and cherry blossom mixed shampoo and body washed. Turning around he sees his boyfriend is in nothing but a long oversized hello kitty hoddie and black booty shorts with his long hair down his shoulder looking absolutely breath taken. Alfred quickly pulled him into a kiss as he removes his own clothing and the two begin to make their way to his bed and laid together with Alfred on top and quickly making way with his and Yao's clothes. Kissing and bitting up and down Yao's neck and collar bone while the latter makes the most beautiful mews and purrs of excitement in his ear. Alfred kisses his lips deeply as he spreads Yao's beautiful milky legs apart and with a nod from Yao, he begins to pushed himself all the way inside very slowly until he is buried deep inside of him. Alfred waits until he feels Yao kiss his lips and jaw as a sign to keep going. Moaning and groaning was heard throughout the room and the house as the two begin to make sweet love to each other like wild animals and long time lovers who were reunited after being apart for so long. Yao moans and screams in his native tongue and kisses and bites up Alfred's neck as he flips them over so that he's on top and Alfred is on his back. Noticing that Alfred still had his military dog tags on and looks deep into his lust filled eye's with a big cocky smirk Yao moves towards his ear and in a deep seductive voice whispers into Alfred's ear. "I'm going to break you, pretty boy~" Alfred completely turned on graps Yao's tiny waist and pulled him close towards him til their foreheads tough. With the upmost confidence and sexiest he could master in this moment Alfred responses. "Do as you much I give myself to you and only you." Yao pushes Alfred down and holds his arms above his head. He giggles at Alfred's confused expression and with a wink he purrs. "Be careful what you wish far~" Alfred could only respond with a gasp as before he knows it he's been taken on one hell of a ride with his boyfriend taken full control. Ó, tiān nǎ, wǒ ài nǐ, yáomíng dìguó. Fēicháng gǎnxiè nǐ, wǒ de guówáng! (Oh my god, I love you empire Yao. thank you so much my king!) 


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred purposes in the cutest way possible

Yao wakes up giggling as he feels Alfred's lips all over his face and neck. "Zǎoshang hǎo qīn'ài de (Good morning honey)" Yao smiles as he plays with Alfred's long dirty blonde hair and sighs as he feels more kisses on his neck. "Zǎoshang hǎo, wǒ de qīzi (good morning my wife)." Alfred repones with a sunshine smile as Yao looks at him as if he lost his mind. "Wife? We're not married?" Alfred giggles before taken Yao's right hand and showing him a beautiful rose petals diamond ring and his matching sapphire one. Yao feels tears in his eyes as he pulls Alfred into a passionate kiss telling him thank you and I love you over and over again. "I'm glad that you accepted." Alfred is soon taken off guard as he's in an all to familiar position. "Again?!" Alfred screams in surprise but was meant with a crazed lust filled look from Yao. "Ó, měiguó, wǒmen jiāng yǒngyuǎn bù huì zuò. Wǒ qīn'ài de tiánmì zhàngfū." (oh america we will never be done. My dear sweet husband.) Are the last word's Alfred hears before he's pulled into another world filled of lust and love with his Husband by his side.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Thanks for reading this til next time. Bye. ❤🤍💙💚🇨🇳🇺🇲


End file.
